A BEAUTIFLY LOVE
by inuyashafanlover3
Summary: This is a naruto fic with the main couples naruto and lee. sorry if you don't like the pair. NaruXLee LeeXNaru narutoxlee leexnaruto shonen ai and yaoi! i don't own anything and i don't care but if you like it say so. thanks!
1. the beginning!

Disclaimer- just like my other one's I don't own Naruto and I am fine with that. I own absolutely nothing.

Summery- this is a Naruto and Lee story my friend rockleelover asked me to write and I promised her I would. So here is to her. Oh and what goes on in this story is something you squeamish people don't like. Shonen ai and yaoi parts.

Naruto was walking threw the forest when he was Lee training. Naruto was mesmerized for minutes, watching Lee. Lee had only half of his green spandex on. Naruto watched the sweat roll off of his back. Naruto watched him as he pored water on him self cooling him down. It was a hot summer day and with training in the sun it made it even hotter. Naruto started to blush then he heard some one say his name.

"Naruto what brings you here??" Gai said appearing next to Naruto.

"Gai. You scared me. I was walking around because Kakashi-sensei was late as usual."

Lee looked at Naruto and Gai . Lee manly watched Naruto. Lee had his own little secret that he didn't even tell Gai . Lee had a crush on Naruto. He never knew why the hyper active ninja got to his feelings, but something about him he licked. Lee watched as Naruto talked to Gai, scratching the back of his head. He walked over to hear Gai ask Naruto if he wanted him to train him.

"How about I teach him the basics Gai -sensei. He isn't that fast like I am, so you might hurt him." Lee said interrupting do Naruto could object. What went threw Gai 's head is way to scary to mention.

"Okay lee." Gai said giving Lee the nice Gai pose. Naruto looked between the two then nodded to Lee. Lee grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him to the open area. He then started to teach him. Then Kakashi appeared next to Gai, he then wrapped his arms around him.

"Ah! Kakashi don't scare me like that!"

"Hmmm sorry." Kakashi kissed Gai's neck.

"Kakashi not here in front of the kids."

"Fine then were??" Kakashi said still kissing his neck. Gai then pulled Kakashi out of sight.

Lee had taught several moves and the sun was at its highest. When Lee and Naruto were in the middle of a spare they hared Naruto's stomach growl. Lee stooped in the middle of his attack when he heard his stomach. In response Lee's stomach returned a reply. They stood in complete silence for a few seconds, then started to laugh crazily.

"Why don't we go get something to eat??" Lee managed to say controlling his laughter.

"Yeah." Naruto said trying to control his.

They both finally stooped laughing and walking to Naruto's favorite place to eat. There Naruto learned more about Lee and Lee learned more about Naruto. When they were heading back they found Kakashi and Gai. Lee's and Naruto's eyes bugged out when they saw them screwing one another. Naruto started to walk away and Lee shortly fallowed. They were silent the entire time they walked there. When Naruto got there he sat down and sat wary uncomfortably. Lee then sat in front of him.

"Naruto you okay??"

"Huh?? Oh yeah but now I am really hard."

"You're gay??"

"Yeah I thought every one knew?"

"Really. I don't see how you would be gay??"

"Hmm you can't see it until I take off my coat." Naruto said removing his coat, showing the thin body of his with the mesh shirt. Lee started to blush and become hard. Know he knew why he liked Naruto. He had soft white skin and bluest eyes he had ever meat. that is what Lee liked about him.

Lee found his body moving on its own. His hand moved up Naruto's chest. Naruto was shocked at Lee toughing him but found it warming. This was the first time some one touched him with out hurt in it. Lee's hand went to Naruto's neck to his chin. Then Lee was kissing Naruto. Naruto was completely shocked. He didn't expect this to ever happen to him. He found himself kissing back. Then Lee's hand went from his cheek, to his neck, making it's way down to Naruto's arm grabbing his hand. Naruto's left hand went up to Lee's cheek, winding its way to the back of Lee's head, intertwining his fingers in Lee's hair. Lee then moved his tounge over Naruto's lips. Naruto hesitantly parted his lips, feeling Lee's tounge make its way into his mouth. Naruto whimpered as Lee's tounge played with his. Naruto let out a moan when Lee pulled away.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." Lee said blushing looking away from Naruto.

"Don't be. It wasn't that bad!" Naruto said blushing greatly looking down.

"Come on back to training." Lee said getting up and helping Naruto up.

"All right." and they spent the rest of the day training.

The sun was gone and Naruto was panting. He laid down on his back looking at the sky. It was a warm summers night. Lee joined Naruto, laying down next to him.

"You're… not… half… bad… Naruto."

"You're … not… bad… your… self… Lee." Naruto said shutting his eyes.

After they caught their breath Lee was the first one to talk.

"We should head home before we catch a cold." but it too late, Naruto was fast asleep. Lee looked over to see Naruto's sleeping face. He made a dissection to take Naruto to his house. He gave Naruto a piggy back. Own the way to town he found Kakashi and Gai fast asleep together naked.

And that is chappy one!! Sorry it is short but this is all I have for today!! Hope you like it. If you don't tell me what you don't like and I will see what I can do. Thanks!! Hope you love it!!


	2. the beginning of something true!

Disclaimer- the same as chappy 1 thanks!!

Summery- okay this one is long, but basically Lee and Naruto think about what they might have and what they could have. They aren't able to see each other for a month. What will happen when they finally make up their minds and finally meat after one month??

Lee found Gai and Kakashi sleeping together naked. Lee grabs a shoe and tosses it at the two on the ground.

"Hay you two wake up and go home!" Lee yelled trying to wake them up again.

"What??" Kakashi said and Gai flew up completely awake.

"Gah! Lee what are you doing?" Gai said trying to cover him and Kakashi up.

"Just go home already!" Lee said again, then turning and leaving. He could hear Gai yelling at Kakashi for falling asleep the Gai becoming completely quiet.

Soon he was in the town and then he remembered he doesn't know were Naruto lives. So he went to the next best thing his house. He didn't think Naruto would mined that much sleeping at Lee's house. They would have to share his bed because he lives in an apartment and it was a one bed room. So he really didn't have a cough or even a living room for that matter. He had a bed room, bath room, kitchen, and a training room.

So Lee took Lee to his house. Lee struggled with his door, but finally got it opened. He walked threw his training room and into his bed room. He rested Naruto on the bed and removed his coat and pants. Well he had a little bit of a hard time with the pants because he was debating on weather he should remove them or not. But in the end he did and put on one of his sleeping pants on him. Lee went to the kitchen to grab something to drink. He sat down at the table and sighed. What was he going to say to Naruto to marrow when he woke up next to Lee. What was Lee going to do his he got hard in the bed?? Lee's brain started to spin as he thought of an excuse.

After several minutes of trying to think he gave up and went to bed. When he got in he changed into his pajama pants and climbed into the bed. He laid down on his back looking at the ceiling. Then he felt Naruto move his head on to his chest. Lee blushed and let his left hand drape on to Naruto's back. He then started to get hard but ignored it and fell asleep.

The next morning Naruto work up next to something really worm so he moved closer to it. Then he felt it pull him even closer so he looked up and saw Lee's sleeping face. Naruto became a crimson red. He could feel almost his entire body on Lee's. Naruto then felt himself become hard. He then realized that he liked Lee. Flashing back to what happened to him the other day he started to relax into Lee's arms. He started to care less and less. He felt like he belonged right were he was. Not caring in the world who or what came threw the door and saw them. He found himself at ease. Then Lee woke up, and Lee pulled away. Naruto was wondering why Lee pulled away. Naruto pulled back and pulled Lee back to him. Lee blushed deeply but said nothing. He felt Naruto cling to him so he hugged him back and found it comforting. They stayed like that till there was a nock on the door to the apartment. Lee had to get up and see who it was so Naruto let him go. Lee walked out the door rubbing his eyes and left Naruto feeling cold all of a sadden. Then he heard Lee walking back into the room. "Naruto Sasuke and Sakura are looking for you. I told them that you were her because I didn't know were your house was and so I brought you here."

"Okay." Naruto said getting up.

"Umm your clothing is over there."

"Okay." Naruto removed the pants Lee put on him and changed. Lee blushed and looked down. When Naruto was done he folded the pants and put them on the bed. He walked over to Lee and kissed him. Lee's eyes widened and stared at Naruto. Naruto back away and thanked him for letting him sleep over. He then left the room. That would be the last time that Lee would see Naruto for at least a solid month.

Lee was left with that one last kiss and he didn't get to see Naruto for the next month. During that time Lee and Naruto both thought vary hard about what exactly what they had. Naruto had came to the conclusion that he liked Lee. There was something about the way he treated him. His eyes never held hate or and icy stare to him. He would look at him as a human. And for that Naruto liked Lee. He was the first one to look at him as a friend.

For Lee he couldn't stop thinking about Naruto. Everything he did was based around Naruto his mind was preoccupied that when he spared Neji he no longer cared about losing and he didn't seem to fight with everything he could use. Gai one day approached him but got nothing but Lee thinking out loud to him. Gai started to worry but found it that all he could do was talk to Kakashi about Naruto.

Finally Naruto was home and he was utterly clueless on what to do, so he decided to walk threw the part. That day Lee didn't even go to training. He skipped which was a first for him. He found himself walking threw the perk. The two of them were so spaced out that they found each other fairly easily. They crashed into one another.

"Ouch!!" Naruto said as he hit the ground and didn't move. His brain hurt to much to even tell his body to move.

"Na…Naruto??" Lee said getting back up off the ground. He bent over Naruto's body to look at him.

"Le…Lee?? What are you doing aren't you suppose to be training??"

"My mind was to clouded to do anything." Lee said pulling Naruto off the ground. Naruto and Lee stood there looking at one another not sure of what to say. Then Lee got the courage to talk first.

"Ummm Naruto listen I want to ask something."

"Lee I think I am in love with you," Naruto said plainly, making Lee's face blush and look shocked.

"I mean ummm well you see ever sense a month ago when I trained with you and we ended up kissing then me spending the night at your house I've been getting this weird feeling inside me that I don't know how to explain. But every time I think about you or it I feel like I am missing something." Naruto said looking down to the ground. The nest thing Naruto knew was that he was being kissed by a pair of vary soft lips. Naruto looked and saw that Lee was kissing him. He wrapped his arms around his neck and Lee moved his hands to Naruto's back. They kissed for several minutes. Then Lee slid his tounge into Naruto's mouth and Naruto seemed to become in patient and whimpered into the kiss.

They broke the kiss panting for air. They still held on to each other. Naruto let his head rest on Lee's chest. Lee tightened the grip.

"Naruto??"

"I want you to make me yours Lee!!" okay now Lee was caught even more off guard.

"Naruto you just told me how you felt and I mean I am flattered by it and I mean ahhh this is hard to say."

"Please I have been thinking for a month and I want to let you claim me before I have to go on another mission."

"I…………" Lee found it hard to resist with Naruto looking at him with those eyes and the way his fingers moved on his head. Lee found it even harder to just say no.

"Lee?? I know I must be moving fast but I trust you, because you look at me different." Naruto let Lee go and he turned and looked at the ground. "You look at me like I am a human not the monster that is in me. You look at me like I was just me. You don't have an icy stare or look at me like I am the plague." Naruto let out tears with no sound. Lee wrapped his arms around Naruto and tried to comfort him. Naruto turned in Lee's arms. Resting on Lee he slowly cried. Lee then picked up Naruto and ran as fast as he could to his favorite place.

"Lee were are we??"

"I wanted to show you this place, this is were I come to think or to be just here. I spend either my time here or at the training place. I wanted to show you this place so you can come when ever you want." Lee said kissing his forehead. Naruto took a few steps forward and a little out of Lee's reach. Lee knew this was a good place for what Naruto wanted. He would give him what he wanted just because he loved him.

"Lee when did you find this place??"

"This is were I use to train before Gai made the training ground." Lee said watching Naruto turn around and look at him.

"You're lucky this place is beautiful." Lee then walked forward and kissed Naruto. Naruto shortly felt his body find it's way to the ground with Lee on top. Naruto was going to get what he wanted from some one he loved. Naruto broke the kiss.

"Lee I love you." Lee started to kiss his cheek, to his chin, to his ear. Naruto whimpered when Lee nibbled on his ear. Then he heard Lee's confession.

"I love you too Naruto." Lee then started to remove his clothing. Slowly removing it then kissing the newly shown skin. After a while Naruto was down to his boxers. Lee then started to remove his clothing. Naruto had his eyes shut. His tan skin on his face was blushing so brightly that Lee could tell that Naruto had feelings just like his were. They were strong feelings for the other.

Lee was down to his boxers when Naruto pulled him into a kiss. Lee trailed his hand down to Naruto's awaiting dick. Once Lee touched Naruto's dick, Naruto started to whimper. Lee then felt Naruto do the same to him. Lee then slowly hocked his thumb into his waistband of Naruto's shorts. Naruto stopped moving. Lee was touching vary sensitive skin. Lee removed his boxers but at the same time Lee removed his.

In one movement Naruto's orange boxers were removed from his body and he felt Lee's lips moving its way down to his vary hard and probably most painful erection he ever had. Lee then traced his tounge around his erection. Lee felt the soft smooth skin under his fingers, chest, lips, and tounge. Lee then took in Naruto's head and played his tounge around it. Naruto started to moan. Lee took this as a sign to slip in on finger to get Naruto prepared. Naruto threw his head back into the ground letting out a rather loud moan. Lee some what enjoyed this reaction from Naruto that he took in his shaft and sliding the second finger. Naruto started to moan, whimper and, pant harder and faster. Lee moved his fingers in and out as he moved up and down Naruto's shaft. Naruto felt wave upon wave a pleasure. His body was changing and moving on its own. He then came into Lee's mouth. Lee swallowed his seeds and removed his fingers. When he cleaned Naruto he came eyes level with Naruto and kissed him. He then spread Naruto's legs open and moved to his bum. Naruto started to shake and Lee started to worry if Naruto wasn't ready. Lee started to move his hands any were they could reach. Then he grabbed Naruto's already hard erection. He started to stroke him. Lee then felt Naruto's shaking stop. Lee then penetrated him, only head deep. Naruto broke the kiss. Naruto's sense's were increased for some reason. He could hear the water fall above him and the wing blowing threw the Sakura trees. He could hear Lee's little moans and gasps and he started to move in deeper. Naruto was happy for once. Lee was fully in Naruto and he stooped to let Naruto's virgin body become accustomed to the feeling of Lee in him. Naruto gave the okay for Lee to start moving, by wrapping his legs around Lee and pulled him in a little. Lee started to vary slowly thrust into Naruto. Soon he picked up the speed as Naruto relaxed into his movements. Soon Naruto was thrusting down to get more of Lee. Lee was about to come. Naruto so tightly on him drew him closer and closer to his climax.

"Naruto your so tight. It feels wonderful."

"If that feels wonderful just imaging what I am feeling." Naruto panted out. Naruto himself was about to hit his climax.

"Let's come at the same time, Naruto?"

"Okay!" Naruto panted out. Then Lee found his prostate. Naruto let out a squeaky moan and Lee went back to that spot. Hitting it a few more time's Lee came inside Naruto. Naruto, with the feeling of Lee coming into him, cam as well. Lee fell on top of Naruto panting. Naruto wrapped his arms around Lee.

"Thank you Lee!! I love you so much."

"Hmmm I love you too Naruto. Please don't leave me??

"Never, as long as you keep loving me!"

"That I can do." And with that they fell asleep. Lee removed himself from Naruto before passing out.

The next morning Naruto woke Lee up. He told Lee to join him the lake and wash up. Lee didn't decline as he joined him. Their lives were changed but they will still be the same.

And that is all I have. This one was a bit longer. Sorry if this seems rushed but I am writing this at 12 at night. So my writing could be bad. If you don't like it tell me and if you do thanks, it means a lot to me. I thank you and this is the end of this story.

I might think about having a sequel and have Naruto pregnant. But please if you think I should stop it here then I will.

Thank You For Reading!!


End file.
